As the size of a semiconductor device is reduced, the size of a connection terminal (e.g., solder ball or solder bump) that is formed in the semiconductor device is gradually decreased. Such a connection terminal may be formed, for example, through an electroplating method.
When the connection terminal is formed using the electroplating method, various researches for securing reliability of the plated connection terminal as increasing the speed of forming the connection terminal have been made.